The Puppet's Last Stand
by Marky-X
Summary: Mike is insane. At least, that's what the doctors say. When him and his new friend Jeremy Fitzegerald are released from the nuthouse, they must journey back to the new and improved Freddy Fazbear Restaurant, Pizzeria and Cafe to make peace with their past. Egos will collide, friendships made and tested and a final foe will be defeated. What will these nights at Freddy's entail?(AU)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I woke up to the sound of keys jangling.

"Stand against the wall please" a guard said.

My cells door opened and a man was led in.

"Don't try any funny business now" he guard warned my new cellmate.

The guard left, leaving me alone with this guy.

"So" I said casually, "what are you in here for?"

The guy turned around, getting a better look at me.

"Hi. Jeremy Fitzegerald" he said, sticking out his hand to greet me.

"Mike Schmidt" I replied, shaking his hand.

Fitzegerald... Where have I heard that name before?

"Hi Mike. I got chucked in the madhouse around..." he trails off, lost in thought.

"1988" he finished.

"So you've been here what, ten years?" I ask.

"No, I've been transferred a bit. This was my first 'institution' however. What did you get in for, Schmidt? You seem a fairly stable guy."

I sighed. No time like the present to make a friend, eh?

"I got put in here for violent outbreaks of schizophrenia and paranoia. When it got worse, I was put in here, 'Jathorn Asylum' a place where our special population are given a second chance at life" I said with feigned enthusiasm.

"What caused the er, schizophrenia?" my new friend asked.

"Well, I got my own job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria and got the full night guard treatment, murderous animatronics and all" I said bitterly.

"Duuuudde" he said. "You worked at Freddy's and got out?" he asked, impressed.

"On my last night, I did get caught" I say, remembering that last night.

"When they were close to stuffing me, Bonnie gave me a convenient distraction by tripping over a wrench" I said.

"After that, I ran to the office and started getting these hallucinations. I tried the 'pick up and put down the monitor' trick but it didn't work. I got through the night but kept expected experiencing the same hallucinations, after some therapy they did go away for a while, when they came back I got chucked in this madhouse and was diagnosed with schizophrenia."

Jeremy turned towards me, frowning.

"Lemme guess. You saw the words "It's Me', saw a Bonnie with no face, Golden Freddie's face and screaming kids."

"Shit, man. That's exactly what I'm seeing. Ohh, I get it. They put you up to this, trying to see if I'm sane enough to let me out. You probably-"

"No" he interrupted, a sharp look on his face.

"I know what you've been seeing because I've been seeing it too, man. More than ever lately."

Then I figured it out.

"Of course!" I exclaimed, slapping my forehead.

"Fitzegerald! You were the guy who got his head chewed off in '87 weren't you?"

"Yep" he said cracking a smile. "Mangle sure does bite hard" he said.

I was rather embarrassed at my outburst of paranoia.

"Sorry" I muttered, cheeks burning.

He laughed. "It's OK. Well Mike, it was a pleasure meeting you. I guess we've got quite a bit of time to get to know each other, us being cellmates and all."

"Lucky me" I said sarcastically.

In the distance a bell sounded.

"What's that?" Jeremy asked.

"Uh" I muttered, running through the different alarms.

"Um, I think this one means a mass breakout or fire."

"Well, as far as I know, this area hasn't been dry for a while, and temperatures over twenty degrees haven't been announced for a week, so it's probably a breakout, Schmidt" he said with a smirk.

"No need to get snarky" I said absently.

"C'mon, let's take a look around" Jeremy said.

"Eh, okay."

We wondered around a little bit before realizing everyone was gone.

"Woah. Where is everyone?"

"I dunno Jeremy. I dunno."

I spotted a couple of guards and elbowed Jeremy.

"Look" I said, pointing at the unconscious guards.

We jogged over and I poked one of them in the stomach.

"Excuse me? Mr-" I looked at the badge on him.

"Mr Jason? Are you awake?"

"Gee whiz, Schmidt. You'd think five nights at Freddy's would toughen a guy up."

"I'm exhausted" I muttered. "If you don't shut up, I'll show you exactly how tough wrestling with Foxy made me."

He laughed.

"Easy there, tiger. Relax."

I felt the jolting of electricity and fell to the ground.

As my vision darkened, I heard the thud of Jeremy collapsing beside me.

"I'm out" I muttered, falling into unconsciousness.

**Heyo! Welcome to my latest story and sequel to The True Story, The Puppet's Revenge. In this one, Mike and Jeremy have had their lives destroyed by their nights at Freddy's and now they have to take their lives- and most of their sanity back. The second addition in an all-new series where our two favorite FNAF heroes take a partnered job at the new and improved Fazbear's Diner and Restaurant. As always, make sure to favorite and review! This is SharkLordX signing out.**


	2. The Hearing, the Hobo and the Resteraunt

I woke up to the sound of keys jangling… again.

"Uuuugh" I groaned.

"Rise and shine, sleepyhead" someone said.

I stretched and got up, banging my head on a roof.

"Dude" Jeremy said, "about time you got up."

"Jeremy, mate, was I just tasered? Please tell me I wasn't tasered."

"Uh, yeah. You were." After seeing my expression, he tried to make up for it by saying, "if it's any consolation, I was tasered as well."

"Yeah, real nice. Can you explain to me WHY I was tasered?"  
He was interrupted by the same guard I tried to wake up last night, Jason knocking on the cell door.

"I'm coming in" he said nervously. "Don't try anything" he said, fidgeting with his fingers.

"What do you want?" I asked angrily.

"I'm here for a Mr-" he checked a piece of paper he was holding, "Schmidt and Fitzegerald."

After another angry look now shared by Jeremy, he seemingly strengthened his resolve.

"Seeing as how you two are the only two here, I'm guessing that's you, unless one of you kicked the bucket" he said, cracking a smile.

"Yep, that's us" I said.

"Well, there's a whole load of legal crap I've gotta say but it depends, do you want the long version or the short version?" he asked.

"Short, please" Jeremy said. I could already tell his patience was wearing thin.

"Basically, you've been summoned to court over last night's breakout. Look, I'll give you a hand. I know you didn't do anything wrong so I'll help you out, my partner was knocked out, says he can't remember anything. I'll just say you were beaten up by another patient and I stunned all three after you tried to run away in my direction. Sound alright?"

"Why're you helping us" I asked, suspicious.

"Well, around the time Jeremy started on the day shift, it was my kid's birthday. Remember? You pushed him outa the way when Mangle swooped down and bit your head off. Saved his life, you did."

Jeremy looked at him with an intense look of concentration.

After a minute he figured it out. "OOOOOOOOOOOOH. Yeah, you're welcome." A moment later, he cracked a smile. "Say hi to Timmy for me as well."

He smiled and replied, "will do" and then "C'mon. We've got stuff to do, mainly getting you both to your court hearing."

***Timebreak 2 Hrs***  
-

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth during this court session?" the judge asked us.

We nodded our assent.

"Mike Schmidt and Jeremy Fitzegerald, you've been charged with attempted escape from Jarthon Institution, how do you plead?" Judge Ains asked us.

"Not guilty, ma'am" I said. I looked over at Jeremy and he got it, saying "Not guilty."

"Do you have any witnesses that can vouch for your claim?"

"Yes" a voice said from behind me.

A woman in a black suit walked and stood beside me.

"I call to the stand, a Mister Jason Yalkovich" she said.

"Hello!" Jason called from behind us.

He nodded to Jeremy. "Your sister over there asked me to come and serve as your witness. I might as well help."

"Ahem" the judge cleared her throat from the stand.

"Mr Yalkovich, I understand you were on duty on December 31st, at 9 o'clock at night?"

"Yes ma'am" he said. Jason was all business now, stating his words very clearly.

"And you saw what happened concerning these two patients?"

"Yep" he shrugged humbly.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth?"

"Yep" was all he said.

"Tell me, what did you see happen on the night that all the patients escaped?"

"I really don't know. I was just having a coffee before I was called out. My partner was knocked out and I tasered these two" he nodded towards Jeremy and I, "missed a third escapee and was finally knocked unconscious by Mr Schmidt falling on me."

Wow. This guy lies like a master thief.

"I will consider your claim. Before we finish are there any other-" she stopped talking as an odd look overcame her face.

"As I was saying case dismissed. These two went to find help and were assaulted by a guard. $5000 in expenses towards each of these poor people or they walk free."

What the hell? Why the change of heart all of a sudden?

"Your honour, I'd like to disagree with you-" the Asylum's lawyer started to say before Judge Ains interrupted.

"I've made my decision" she finished, banging her gavel to make her point.

"Court dismissed."

*Timebreak 20 mins*

As the people were filing out of the building, Jeremy pulled me to the side of the building.

"Mike, did you see what happened to that judge, when she let us go?"

"Yeah" I said, recalling the strange event. "Her eyes glazed over and it was like we were her favourite people."

"Wierd", was all he said.

"Agreed. Anywho, now that we're free and whatnot, we've gotta get jobs and stuff."

"Yep." Jeremy frowned.

"Now that we're free… I guess we won't see each other much now?"

I was sad to see a friend go but tried to lighten the situation.

"I'm just glad I don't have to see your ugly mug anymore. And it's not like we've known each other all our lives"

He grinned. "Same goes for you, Schmidt. Well, my sister's driving me home so… see ya."

"Bye, Jeremy."

I was sad to see him go. I guess all good things had to come to an end.

"Well, Mike," I said to myself, "no money, no job and nowhere to go. I guess it's a hobo's life for me at the moment."

I walked down the street, hands in my pockets and whistling as I went.

***Time break 2 days***

I woke up and heard trees rustling above me and…. My blanket! Where'd it go?

"Shit," I swore. Bad enough I was homeless but.. no blanket? This sucks.

A gust of wind came in my direction and I shivered. I picked up yesterday's newspaper and flicked through the advertisements and there it was; in great big letters.

**Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, Diner and Cafe.**

**Come be a part of the ever lovable childrens diner. Positions just waiting to be filled!**

**Apply now at 1800-320-2327!**

**These positions just have to go!**

**$300 per week.**

I stared at that last part. Three hundred bucks a week? I promised myself I'd never go back there but seeing the current pay and the position I'm in at the moment…I'll only work for a couple of weeks, until I've got enough money to work somewhere else.

I checked my pocket for spare change and my searches brought up five bucks, easily enough for a couple of payphone calls.

I jogged over to Heartsons Street and went inside the phone booth. Dailing the number nervously, I began to have second thoughts. Well, I've payed the money, I reasoned. I might as well go through with it.

"Hello, Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, Diner and Cafe, how may I help you?" a receptionist asked.

"Uh, hi. I'm inquiring about a job. I saw the advert in the newspaper. Tell me, what jobs pay three hundred a week?" I asked.

I heard the clicking of a keyboard on the other end of the phone before I got an answer.

"That would be the night shift," she said. "Unless you've got the qualifications for manager, Mr-"

"Schmidt. Mike Schmidt."

"I see. Mr Schmidt, you were on the night shift before at the Pizzeria, correct?" she asked me.

"Yes, that's right."

More clicking of the keyboard.

"I see. If you do want to take the job, a position just opened up. Your shift starts tomorrow, 12 am. Oh, by the way, there will be another guard on the other side of the building, you won't have to worry about him."

"Ok," I said, wondering about this other guard.

"I'll be there at 11:30."

"Good," was all she said, then the line went dead.

Yaaaaaay! Chapter 2, alright! Now, I know I haven't pushed out a chapter in a while but I've had computer problems and… never mind. Anywho, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, always remember to leave a favorite, review and follow. And yes, this hasn't been very... Freddy-ish at the moment but we've gotten past that whole into area and now... now the shenanigans begin.

-SharkLordX


	3. Something Human, Something Robotic

**I just wanna say, thanks for all the support y'all. At over a thousand views... Anywho, thanks for all the views and favourites and reviews.**

**Mike: Yadda, yadda, can we get to the story now?**

**Me: *sighs* Fine. Enjoy the story with robots and two doucebags.**

**Mike: Son of a-**

**Me: OK, let's get on with this.**

***9:00PM***

I had cleaned myself up as much as I could and walked to my new job's location. I walked halfway across the city and my legs were aching by the time I got there. As soon as my watch hit 9 o'clock I was rapping my knuckles on the glass door. I looked up at the building.

_Huh, it was a whole load smaller than when I was here last. It's amazing as to what they can do in half a year._

The door opened and a woman stepped out.

"Mr Schmidt I assume?" she asked.

"Yep. So, I'll just settle myself in. When do I start?"

"When your shift starts, you'll get a call from one of our… recently departed employees. He'll explain everything, guide you through your first week. Well, you've got a couple of hours before you start. Have fun!"

"I'll be safe right?" I called after her.

She was at her car now. "Safe-ish." With that, she drove off.

I walked inside and I saw that the building was vastly larger, spanning three stories. I saw a large sign indicating the location of the Stage. I walked in and saw four figures on the stage and from here, they looked human.

"Hey, are you guys alright over there?" I called over. They didn't move so I jogged over and saw that they must be the new Fazbear band. Yes, I can see the similarities now. The one on the left must be Bonnie, blue hair and a guitar. Holding hands with him was the new Chica, yellow hair and a microphone in hand. To the right of Chica stood Freddy, microphone in one hand and a top hat on his head. Next to Freddy, there was some sort of pale fox thing that obviously had replaced Foxy.

I'd stood there for what seemed ages and when I checked my watch, it read 11:50!

If I can take advice from my time with the company, I'd have at least four killing machines coming after me in ten minutes.

***12 PM***

I sat down and took out my phone. On my desk a phone rang. If it was who I think it is….

"Hello? Hello! Welcome to the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, Cafe and Diner. The location doesn't exist at the moment I'm recording this but things have… come up. So hey, I'm recording this for the new location! Anyway, we've designed a new band, we've gone all rule 85 on these things, but uh, humans instead of ponies. Anywho, you've got a flash light and a Freddy Fazbear head, we used this trick in one of the previous locations, it worked well then, it should work now. Uh, no-one should come wandering in to your room, but if they do, put on the Freddy Fazbear head and anything that wanders in should wander right out. So, I'm out. Enjoy your night, cafeteria is right next door if you want a coffee or something. Oh, by the way, your shift starts now and you can go at seven-ish. Bye."

"Freaking excellent, Schmidt," I mutter.

***2 AM***

Ugh, this mask thing is so stuffy. I've had to wear it three times already.

Out of boredom, I flashed the light down the hall to my left and saw Foxy standing at the end of it, tattered uniform and all. I rubbed my eyes just to be sure but when I opened them again, he was gone. Surely I just imagined him?

I flashed the light first down the central hall and then down the left. Chica was in the middle and Bonnie to the left. Even when hunting me down they still do everything together, huh?

I put my mask on and prayed they'd go away.

After a minute, instead of going away they came closer.

"Freddy?" Chica called out.

"Uh, yeah?" I replied.

"What are you doing outside of the Parts and Service Room?" she asked suspiciously.

"Well, I just wanted to stretch my legs, walk around and think" I said.

Bonnie came up beside me, sizing me up.

"You look different today Freddy, smaller," he said. "Are you wearing your face wrong?"  
"Here, let me fix that for you" Chica said, taking off my mask.

"Oh, CRAP" I yelled, taking off in a run.

I heard Chica saying something like "endoskeleton" before they ran at me in hot pursuit.

I checked my watch.

***4:30 AM***

Oh, double crap! How the heck am I supposed to survive another two hours?

"Freddy, wait up! You know it's against the rules to have no suit on!"

"I'm NOT an endoskeleton!" I yelled over my shoulder, still running.

I hear Bonnie say something like "malfunctioning" before something came crashing down on my head.

"I got him, Chica" the figure above me said.

"Good" I heard the humanized chicken say. "Let's get him back in his suit."

***6 AM***

We were in the Parts and Service Room now, or at least that's what the sign said.

I caught a glimpse of Chica, the proper one I knew frozen in death, Foxy and Bonnie slumped on the floor and Freddy frozen in a singing position.

_I guess I always knew if I would die, these guys would be the ones who killed me_, I thought, looking over at the broken animatronics.

_How ironic they didn't even see me die, _I thought, smiling ruefully.

As the pale skinned robot from before held me tight, the duo prepared a new suit, a golden one just for me. "Nope, nope, nope, nope, nope" I was repeating, unbelieving I was going to die. I checked my watch in a last ditch attempt to find some way to save my life.

***6:30 AM***

As Chica reached towards me with a vaguely reassuring smile on her face, Freddy's microphone hand dropped, smacking my captor.

I took this as an opportunity to break free, running full-pelt up the stairs.

I saw a sign saying Play Time, rows of tables and a large box.

I checked my watch.

***6:50 AM***

"Aha!" I yelled in triumph.

I turned around to face my would-be killers.

"Sorry to disappoint guys, old Schmidt's got enough luck for another day on this Earth."

With a smirk, I pushed past them and ran towards the exit.

"Come on, come one," I urged my watch, watching them run down the stairs.

"Freddy, stop right where you are!"

Just as Chica was about to grab me, the watch turned to 7 AM, it's beeping ringing throughout the halls.

Chica and Bonnie walked back towards the Stage and took up positions. The pale skinned animatronic was nowhere to be seen. I went to leave but stopped.

_Seeing as how they're immobilised, I might as well get a coffee_, I reasoned.

***8:30 AM***

I found that the third floor was very entertaining.

"We will, we will, rock you,rock you" I sang.

I found an abandoned Guitar Hero game in the basement and took it for a spin.

The woman from last night seemingly glided up to the third floor… on an escalator.

"What are you doing?" she demanded angrily.

"Celebrating the fact that those guys down there-" I jerked my thumb down towards the band, "didn't kill me last night."

"Right," she said, rolling her eyes. "It still doesn't explain why you're acting like a child. Speaking of children, someone's got a birthday here in twenty minutes. Get your ass out of here Schmidt." she said angrily.

"Ok, Ok. By the way, what's your name?" I asked.

"Jenny. You know what, Schmidt? I think that game you unearthed may be a good attraction. Props to you."  
"Does the handsome bloke who unearthed this money making machine get a reward?" I asked innocently.

She sighed.

"Fine." She handed me an envelope.

I opened it and found five $10 notes inside.

"Don't get your knickers in a knot" she said when I looked at her.

"I'm just giving you last night's pay early. If you want, I can take it back and give it back to you tonight.."  
"No thanks," I said, pocketing the bills.

"Right. Off with you then. We don't want the parents thinking we hire idiots."  
I gave her an offended look as I made to leave.

"Damn, I was going for serial killer," I said sarcastically.

"Got that too," she said.

As I closed the door behind me I was fuming.

_Damn, that woman's irritating me!_

**_Heyo! Chapter 3 is in my opinion, pretty good. Not to toot my own horn but; beep ba-deep ba-beep!_**

**_Hehe, but seriously, 1000 views is a lot, know what I'm sayin'? I'm glad you guys have enjoyed it so far so thanks for the support y'all! I'm enjoying Mike's character, a combination of asshole and nice guy. Oh, Jeremy makes a return next chapter and I'll start introducing new POV's, including the animatronic's point of view. Seeing as how these are the school hol's and all as well as Christmas and New Year, I'm restricted to.. an honestly horrible computer I got for Christmas last year, sorry no, two years ago. So updates will be slower than usual and... yeah. That's it. Now let me ask you, why have you read to the end of my note? Jeez, scoot and go read something else. Preferably some of my material._**

**_-Marky_**


	4. Deactivation

**Hey everyone! I just wanted to tell y'all that we've hit 1400 views! Holy crap on a cracker, I'm so thankful and stuff… Anywho, enjoy Chapter 4! **

**Ah yes, before I forget I just want to tell you that changes in POV will be marked by the character's name before the paragraph or start of the story. **

**-Mike-**

I woke up on a bench drenched in sweat, convinced I was still in the pizzeria. I looked around. Good. Trees and pigeons. I let out a sigh and checked my watch.

***9:00 PM***

I bolted up and double checked my watch, then the sky.

"Come on Schmidt," I scolded myself.

Daylight savings are a killer. Well, I've still got just enough time for me to walk to the place, get a coffee and have something to eat.

"Dum dum diddly dum dum ba dum dum," I sang under my breath, unconsciously singing Foxy's pirate jig.

I was running now, trying to make it before they closed and I got my butt fired.

I got to the building just as Jenny was locking up.

"Where the hell have you been?" she asked angrily.

"Slept in. Lost track of time." I panted out.

She rolled her eyes."Ok. Move in there. Oh and here," she tossed me a ring of keys.

"You can figure out which one opens the front door just in case one of your animatronics try to kill you again," she said sarcastically.

"Real funny," I say. "Why don't you try a night here, see how you go?"

"Sorry, I try to not associate myself with nutjobs. Or nutty jobs," she said cooly. "Have fun," and with that she drove off.

"That woman,' I say to myself angrily. "Either she's playing extremely hard to get or she's the queen of angry."

I shake my head and fiddle around with the keychain, trying to find the right key.

I try a large black one and with a cry of triumph, I unlock the door.

"Okey dokey, Schmidt," I say to myself, "let's see if we can find the light switch."

After some stumbling around in the dark, I find a switch and flip it.

As soon as the light above me flickered on, I saw a man standing in front of me.

"Ahhh!" I yell, surprised.

"Who the hell are you?" he asks, head covered and voice obscured by a Freddy Fazbear mask.

"Er, Mike Schmidt. I'm the nightguard here."  
He takes his mask off and by the gods, it's Jeremy!

"Mike!" he yells, rumpling my hair. "How's it going?"

"Great," I tell him. "I've only had one near death experience so far," I say.

He laughs, echoing his voice throughout the halls.

"You must be unlucky mate, they've left me right alone. So, where are you set up?" he asked.

"Just next to there," I say, jerking my thumb at the cafeteria. "I was just about to grab something to eat before my shift. You want to join me?"

"Sure," he said, already moving.

I looked over at the band and there they were, frozen.

"Duuuude!" he called from the cafeteria. "They've got a hotdog machine!"

I jog over and sure enough, a hotdog machine stood there, ready to cook.

"Uh, no thanks. I'll have a salad," I say, even though my stomach rumbled.

"Bullshit," he said with a smile. "I saw you sleeping in the park today, you couldn't have had a decent meal in ages."

"Fine," was all I could mutter.

_One couldn't hurt_, I reasoned.

*Two hours later: 11 PM*

"Start spreadin' the news, I'm leaving today," I sing in time with the Guitar Hero machine.

Jeremy joins in. "I wanna be a part of it, New York, New York!"

"These vagabond shoes, are just longing to stray,"

"Right through the very heart of it, New York, New York!"

We stopped when we heard a screech come from the stage.

"Where is that godawful music coming from?"

We shared an "uh-oh" before quickly shutting the lights and plugging off the game.

"I know you're in there! Come out where I can see you!"

I groaned softly. It was the new Chica, the most screechy of the lot.

_What do you expect? She is a chicken, after all._

Before we could react, a furry hand clamped down on both our shoulders and over our mouths.

"Boo," something whispered before we blacked out from shock.

***3 AM***

I woke up on the floor with Jeremy waking up beside me and saw my nightmare. Last night when the newer models took me in for 'stuffing' I caught a glimpse of these guys but now I've had a proper look at them…

Jeremy noticed too and gasped. "Guys. You look horrible. And Foxy, where's your suit gone? Shit, where's Bonnie's head?" Jeremy asked.

The bear looked up at him and sighed, a staticky rumble.

"Hello again, Mike, Jeremy. I guess you're wondering why we saved you. Well to be honest, we need your help. To be frank, our newer models are… insane. During our experience with Jeremy, he faced us as well as our 'Toy' counterparts. These were not built by our original creator and lacked the basic intelligence to think for themselves, they malfunctioned and we were brought out a second time," he nods at me, "to work again. That time, Foxy was thrown into disrepair and the establishment closed. Now, this… humanised generation have all of our programing but lack the basic compassion to fully understand emotion. They would be called sociopaths in your community."

"What Freddy's trying ter say is, they can't love kids like we did and they not smart, right? We need ya to help them out, if not for us then for the kids," the fox finished.

I was skeptical. "Why should we even believe-" I was cut off by a hammering on the door.

"Open up Freddy! We're checking the place for the rogue endoskeletons!"

"Quick guys!" Chica finally said, "hide inside Bonnie's suit!"

We made haste to quickly hide and just as we got in, the door broke down.

Through a small gap in the costume, I saw the pale girl- Mangi, I now know break into a series of static buzzes and whirrs.

"What the hell?" I whispered to Jeremy. "She was talking fine yesterday," but all I got for a response was a "shh."

"Exactly. Where are they? If you know, you'd better tell us," the newer version of Bonnie said.

"Arr, ye be gettin' nothin' outa us!" Foxy growled.

"Oh jeez Foxy, shut your mouth!" Chica said, smacking her head with the wires where her hands once were.

"If you don't tell us," the newer Chica said sweetly, "we'll start pulling parts again." She turned to new Bonnie. "Don't we need a new ball to replace that rabbit's head? I've heard that chickens have exceptionally round heads."

"YOU BITCH!" Chica roared, jumping on her newer counterpart.

"Bonnie deserved much better than that! I swear to God, I'll kill you!"

Chica was hysterical now, beating her doppelganger with wires, not even caring that her hits weren't doing any damage.

The newer Bonnie sighed as if bored and pulled one of Chica's arms off, deactivating her.

"Unless you want us to move on to Foxy…"

This was the last straw.

I burst out of Bonnie's suit now getting a good look at them.

"Just stop, okay, I'll go with you, just leave them alone," I yelled.

"Where's the other one?" Bonnie asked.

I paused, hopefully I could save Jeremy.

"He's in- his office, upstairs. It's already five AM now, you won't get to him. He's set up weapons and he will use them," I said. I was bluffing and I'm pretty sure they knew it.

"Well let's go pay him a visit, shall we?" and with that, they set off, taking me with them.

**-Jeremy-**

"What the flying shit just happened, Freddy?" I asked.

Freddy looked over at me, cocking his head to the left.

"He's gone, Jeremy. They've taken him."

"Aw, crap."

From the doorway, I heard a child say, "Hello!"

I stiffened involuntarily, realizing who made that sound and pulled up my fists, ready to fight.

"It's Ok!" the boy said, still just out of my vision. "He hasn't got me yet, I'm safe!"

Curious, I replied. "Who hasn't got you?" I ask.

The child- Balloon Boy stepped into the room and I did a double take.

"What happened to you, kid?"  
One eye was gouged out and his 'Balloons!' sign was cracked and tattered. He held no balloon.

He smiled at me, the one part of him that was left alone.

"Should I tell you the long story or the short one?"

I contemplated this. I remembered Mike was in trouble so I told him I wanted the short story.

He sighed, a crackly sigh.

"When we were remodeled, being adapted from the old software, Bon-Bon, Chica, Mangi and Freddy had… flaws. It was a flaw in their reasoning code that would let anyone with the right wording take control of them. You know the big box upstairs? That's got the Puppet in it and it's been evil since day one of it's creation. Since I wasn't adapted from my previous self, I didn't have the flaw, so I'm safe, at least I thought I was."

"Why aren't you safe?" Freddy asked, finally taking an interest in the conversation.

"Because the Puppet thought it would be funny if he could test his new 'puppets' on me first. Hence, the eye-gouging."

"I-that's sick," I finally say.

"Agreed," Freddy rumbled.

I stood up to face the two. "Let's go stop them then!" I yell.

"For Chica and Bonnie!" Freddy yells.

"Dude chill, they probably heard that," BB says.

I hear a static sound above me.

"Oh shit, not again," I say before a streak of pale white obscures my vision.

**Oh boy, it's just not Jeremy's day isn't****it? Also, CLIFFHANGERS!** **I really enjoyed writing this chapter and… goddamn, I was raging at my own work after writing the part about Chica being deactivated. Also, thanks for the six people who bothered to write positive reviews, it means a lot to me. And jeez guys, from the reviews it sounds like y'all are practically **_**living**_** off my stories. Well, as always, remember to favourite and review, this is SharkLordX signing out.**


	5. Dead No More

**-Jeremy-**

I raised my arms up to protect my face but I needn't have bothered.

Foxy slammed into her, jaws around her torso.

"Stop it!" Balloon Boy cried.

Foxy didn't listen, or possibly couldn't hear in his moment of vengeance.

"STOP IT!" Balloon Boy yelled and with a flash of light, the robots fell motionless. Around us, the building fell dark.

"Whoops," BB said.

"What was that?" I asked him, bewildered.

"Well, you know how I stopped your flashlight on your last night?" he asked.

"Y-yeah."

"Well , it was basically just that but much, much bigger. The lights should be coming on in a minute."

As if on cue, the lights flickered on.

"Well," I say, clapping my hands together. "You want me to fix you up?"

BB stood still for a minute and just before I was about to see if he was OK, he answered.

"Sure, why not?"

"Okey-dokey. Let's see. We'll start with fixing up your face."

I rummaged around the shelves looking for a suitable replacement eye. My results were fruitless, I couldn't find a matching eye.

"What about this one?" BB asked, holding up a green orb.

"Uh, sure. We'll have to get a mechanic in though."  
"Oh, it's OK. Just pop it in my head and I can repair it automatically," he said.

"Wait,' I asked suspiciously. "If all it took was to stick it in your eye, how come you haven't done it already?"

"My arms aren't long enough," he explained, shrugging his shoulders.

* * *

***5 AM -Mike-***

* * *

If the world was going on outside, I couldn't see it. If I was still alive, I didn't know it. Ah, that's it. I'm dreaming.

Where am I? It's white, it's snowing but… angry. How can a place be angry?

My vision is obscured by a face I know too well, a face of a bear.

"Long time no see, Mike," the golden bear said.

"Golden Freddy," I breathed, not believing my eyes.

"Yep. And we've gotta thank you. After all those year's we're finally free."

"What do you mean, free?"

"Listen Mike, we were trapped. Me, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy and Freddy. Slaves to the Puppet. We made a deal with the Puppet. On your very last night, our bloodlust was… unimaginable. We didn't spend one second not thinking about killing you. And you survived. You, against all odds survived and broke the Puppet's control, banishing it, at least for a while."

"What was your deal?" I asked him.

He smiled, not a suit, but a child with golden hair and a bow tie.

"We'd try our hardest to kill you. If you survived, we were free to go."

"Pretty sucky how I freed you only to be put out of commision so soon," I said.

"Yep."

"Well, seeing as how you saved our soul and everything, you can have one wish. Anything at all."

"Are you serious?" I ask him, the deal too good to be true.

"Yep."  
The possibilities ran wild through my head, money, fame, royalty. The images stopped on Chica's arm being torn off, her eyes losing their glow.

"Let me save them," I finally say. "Save Chica, Bonnie, Freddy and Foxy."

"Are you sure? They did try to kill you, remember," Goldie said, smiling.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but yeah. Make it so they'll be safe and able to get a better life."

"Your wish is my command," Goldie said, imitating the lines of every genie story ever told.

I slept.

* * *

***The Next Day, 9:30 PM***

* * *

"Mr, are you alright there?" someone asked.

"PUPPET!" I yelled, bolting upright.

I remembered where I was, miraculously alive.

"Are you alright over there?" someone asked me.

I turned around. "Uh, yeah I'm fine, someone better-" I stopped short.

I was facing a gigantic, black, humanoid thing looking at me, silent.

"HOLY CRAP!" I yelled, punching it in the face.

"That… wasn't… very… nice…" it said, voice lowering with every word.

"Oi! Mike!"

I turned and saw Jeremy. I let out a sigh of relief.

"I thought you were dead!" I yelled at him.

"Back away from the creature of unspeakable evil," he said cautiously.

I laughed. "Come on, this thing? It's barely got enough substance to-" I was cut short by a sudden outbreak of heat on the back of my head. I turned around once more to see it's eyes lighting up.

"Duck!"

I ducked and a plastic tray fell in between me and the-laser?

It's eyes lit up once more but it missed, scorching the ground to the left of me.

"Jeremy?" I yelled, trying to get some help. "Why the freaking hell does a children's attraction have fucking eye lasers?"

I whacked it upside the head, hoping to scramble it's circuits or something.

"I don't know!" he yelled.

"Get your ass over here and grab a mask!"

"Hold on!" I yelled over. "I've got a better idea!"

Grabbing an aluminium plate, I held it in front of my face just as the Puppet fired. My plan worked. The laser reflected, burning a chunk out of the mask.

"Aha!" I cried. "How do you like some of THAT laser?"

Before it could recover, I ran over to where Jeremy was.

"So, how's it going?" I asked casually.

He was looking at me, a mixture of awe and amazement.

"You just- he just- you just blew his face off!"

"Gee Fitzegerald, you stutter? You'd think five nights at Freddy's would toughen a guy up," I teased.

"Haha, you can use other people's jokes," he said sarcastically. "What's the time?"

I checked my watch.

* * *

***10 PM***

* * *

"It's ten. Our shift hasn't even started."

"Hmmm. Mike, you'll love this," he said.

"What is it?" I ask, curious.

"Just go up these stairs…. Tada!"

I walk in and it's like stepping through a time machine.

"Whoa!"

"I knew you'd like it. This place is basically a collection of parts of the Pizzeria you worked in. It was never finished for budget reasons."

"Huh, is that right? I asked him. "Oh look, Pirate Cove! Let's take a look inside, see what's there."

I swept aside the curtains and found something… weird. A guy was sitting in what must be the captain's chair on a boat.

"Uh, man, you shouldn't be in here, it's way past closing time. Are you homeless or something 'cause if you are, you're not allowed in here, that is to say, only authorised personnel are allowed in here."

I walked up to him, noticing his tattered clothes. "Can you hear me?" I tapped him on the shoulder. "Excuse me, are you- aahhh!" he turned around and nearly bit me!

"S'rry," he said. "Force o' habit."

He stood up and climbed to the top of the mast.

"I be Cap'n Foxy, cap'n of this here ship, the Jolly Flogger. What be your name- Ah. It's only you two. You mateys have an idea of what's happened ter me?"

I shared a look with Jeremy, looked back at 'Foxy' then back at Jeremy.

We need to go now, I silently mouthed. He nodded his approval.

"Uh, Okay, 'Foxy'. You uh, stay here. We'll be back."

"Okay!" and with that, we made our leave.

Once we were outside the tent, Jeremy rounded on me. "Okay, what did you do?" he asked.

"How's it my fault?" I complained.

He sighed. "As far as I know, shit's gone down here whenever I screw up, or you screw up. I didn't screw up so it was your fault," he said.

"I didn't do anything, jeez. Blame Destructo out there," I jerked my thumb towards the room where we saw the Puppet last, "or the psychobots that have been after our blood for the last couple of nights."

He shrugged, "Okay."

"Wait, just like that, you believe me?"

"Yep. I just realized, you're too much of a total idiot to do anything magical."

We heard clanking downstairs.

Jeremy looked at me. "To quote Admiral Ackbar, It's a trap!"

I rolled my eyes. "Sure thing, Ackbar, I'll go check it out."  
As I left, he called after me in his best Admiral Ackbar impression.

"It's a trap, my boy! It's a trap!"

"Oh shut up."

I climbed into the vent, reusing a trick I heard they themselves once used.

I coughed, _this place is dusty_.

I turned my head around the corner, but my hand felt no resistance when it reached the spot where the vent floor should've been and I tumbled head first downwards.

* * *

***3 AM, Chica***

* * *

My eyes opened and I surveyed the room around me. It was dark, dusty and… smelled bad. Wait, smelled? I'm an animatronic, we don't smell. But I was. I stretched my arms, my hands trailing along the wall. Wait, hands? I looked at my hands but they looked different, more… human. I touched my face. It was soft, a nub in the middle and… a mouth. I was thirsty.

I stood up and took a couple of steps, trying to find a mirror. I found one and looked at my reflection. I looked like the kids. Recalling the kids, I smiled, letting the memory take me.

"Hi Chiika!" a kid said to me, drawing out the 'i'. Hi there

I smiled at him, or my best approximation and said a quick hello and gave him a hug. You'd think doing the same thing every day would tire me but no, this is what I was made to do. I love it. After I finished greeting some more kids, I turn and see five children being led towards the back stage. I'm concerned, but Goldie's leading the way, they'll be fine. I scoop up a young girl who's chasing after her brother.

"Don't run with scissors," I remind her.

She grinned, "sure thing, 'Cheeks."

"Good. You go have fun now!"

I hear a scream coming from the back stage. I look over at Freddy, we both nod and wordlessly, we get there as quickly as possible. When we get there, Goldie is standing over five bodies, twitching all over.

"I'm sorry," is all he says before disappearing.

I look down on one of the bodies. It's replaced by Bonnie's corpse, headless. He speaks.

"Chica. Wake up! Wake up!"

I do, kicking and thrashing, saying, "don't kill him, take me."

Something hits me over the head, knocking me out. As I slip into unconsciousness, I see a concerned face hanging over me.

* * *

**Holy shit. That's all I can say. I wasn't really sure how I would write this chapter at ****first. I was watching a theory video on Golden Freddy and I was like, "Yes! All I need to do is give the kid's souls magic powers" and BOOM- plot device. Ah yes, this has somehow evolved into an anthropomorphic AU and… yep. Let's leave it at that. Honestly, I think I've gone into the 'ChicaxBonnie waters but at this point, I'm really not sure. Well, you guys can leave any suggestions for and leave a follow and favourite. Until then, this is SharkLordX signing out. God Bless.**

'**Give a kid a bucket of water and something's gonna get wet. That, I promise you.' **


	6. An Old 'Not so much' Friend

**Well, I've got nothing witty to say so we're just gonna jump into the story. Ah yes, since I haven't done the copyright disclaimer thingamajig, email your complaints to: ****idgaf ****. That being said, enjoy Chapter 6!**

**-Freddy, 3:20 AM- **

I start up, in the dark I couldn't see anyone, but I put that down to my visual processors. I flicked on the lights but everyone was gone.

_Where's everyone gone?_ I wonder.

I stand up and look at myself. That's odd. My hands were showing up as human.

I mentally sighed. _No wonder, these visual processors haven't been replaced in ages_.  
I walk out of the room and head towards the stage. I sit on the edge and notice my reflection. I look… human. I'm probably not a day over twenty, brown hair and eyes with a top hat to boot.

I smile. _At least some of the old me is still here. _Then I fully process what I'm seeing.

_I'm human!_

I start to panic, breathing heavily until I hear someone clearing their throat behind me.

I turn to see… almost an exact replica of myself.

"Are you my stunt double?" the other me says. "If so, they didn't get the likeness right."

I take a step back to size him up. "Excuse me?" I ask incredulously. "I'm Freddy Fazbear. If anything, you're my stunt double!" I didn't know what the word meant but he said it in a mocking tone so I might as well try.

He chortled. "Look at you." he says. "They even dropped a couple of IQ points off you. My name is Fred Fazbear, thank you very much. I asked them to change the place's name but _no, _keep the name so parents get a better, nostalgic image of us. If you ask me, they should've done with the past. No-one should be reminded of that dreadful incident with that fox."

Rage swelled up inside me. I curled my fist up and punched him across the jaw.

"Foxy. Didn't. Bite. Anyone."

I was taken aback at my own emotion, so powerful but receding already.

He was taken aback too. "You've… damaged me," he said.

"Sorry," I muttered, extending a hand to help him up.

"It's okay," he says, punching me back.

I'm on the floor now, some sort of red liquid leaking from my mouth.

"You shouldn't have done that," he says.

He moves to stomp on my face. I shield my face with my hand but I don't feel any impact. Something _clangs_ and I hear my doppelganger dropping to the floor.

I turn to see my saviour and find Mike breathing heavily.

"They _are_ psychopaths" he mutters.

The trauma too much for my new body to handle, I say a quick "thanks" before my eyes roll back into my head and unconsciousness takes me.

**-3:50 AM, Jeremy-**

After calming Foxy down to an extent, I clamber into the vents after Mike. I follow the sounds of punching but in my gut, I know I've taken a couple of wrong turns. I'm just crawling now and before I know it, the vent's given out under me. I drop to the floor with a crash. And standing before me are two people, a yellow haired girl and a blue haired boy. "Oh shit," I mutter under my breath. They look at me with barely blinking eyes. "Look," I say. "I'm sorry about what happened last night and I promise I-" I run off, not looking back.

I trip over a cable and I hit the floor. The world grows black.

**-5:30 AM-**

I wake to the sound of smooching. I groan inwardly. They've captured me and now I'm in the middle of some obscure robot mating ritual. I crack my eyes open and see them- Bonnie and Chica playing cards. Is that cards or poker or Go Fish or what? Chica draws a card from the deck. "Go Fish," she says. I'm giggling as quietly as I can.

They freeze. "I know you're awake, Jeremy. You might as well open your eyes."  
I do, sitting up as I go.

"So," I say casually. "You guys want to be alone or something cause I can go-" "No," Chica interrupts. "We need you to tell us what's happened to us."  
I look at her closely. She's lost her psychopathic aura. It's more like- "No way," I gasp.

"Chica, I mean, the Chica I know. Is that you?"

"Yep," she said. "Unless you know any other Chicas that aren't total psychos…"

"Awesome!" I yell, pulling her into a hug. Bonnie growled from behind me and I backed off.

"Hey, what was that kissing sound I heard?" I ask.

"Oh, that," Bonnie said, blushing again.

"It was a er, radio," he holds up a radio and laughs awkwardly.

"Riiiight. And you're not uh, freaking out?" I ask.

"Nope," Chica said. "In fact, we're better than ever! Breathing, and actual talking and all that other stuff again is pretty cool!"

"Good for you. Oh, by the way, Foxy's in the Cove, floor three."

Bonnie's eyes lit up. "Really? I gotta go see him!"

Bonnie ran off, not even bothering to say goodbye.

"Bonnie, wait!" Chica complained, running after him.

"Ah, young love," I say wistfully.

"Please, you're not that old," Mike says from behind me.

"Ok, what did you do?" I ask Mike.

He casts his eyes downward and mutters something.

"What?"

"I said, I saw Golden Freddy in a dream and he gave me one wish and I wished for them to have a new life!" Mike said in a big rush. I couldn't help it. I laughed. "Oh God Mike, Jesus, it's like-PUPPET!" I yelled jumping back.

In that moment, my vision turned red. "You wanna fight, shitstain? I've got plenty stronger since my last visit, I'll mop the floor with you!" I roared, balling up my fists.

"Whoa, Jeremy, calm down," Mike said.

I ignored him and swung a punch at it. My fist connected but it barely nudged it. It turned it's head towards me as if just noticing me and turned into a young boy. I faltered and took a step back. He smiled. "Welcome back. Long time no see," he said.

As much as I hated him, I couldn't bring myself to fight a little boy. I took a deep breath, unclenched my fists and Mike put a hand on my shoulder. "Let's go," he said.

I nodded and we left.

We made our way slowly to the office, evading as many people as we could. I turned on the intercom. "Er, may all Toy animatronics report the the third floor dining room and may all original animatronics report to the first floor dining room tomorrow night, please? Thank you," I say, turning off the intercom. Before I could do the same, Mike burst out with laughter.

"This is just so _weird_," he says between gasps.

I nodded. "Weird is one way to put it. You wanna take the Toys or shall I?"

Mike shrugged. "I might as well. Are you gonna keep calling them Toys? I mean, those ones are gone now."

"Not the Puppet, though. He's still here," I murmur.

**Huh. Sorry for the short chapter, I've had a lot of shit going on and I just wanted to tell y'all that I'm not dead. Remember to follow, favorited and review, goodbye.**

**-SharkLordX**


End file.
